


Take 1

by goldenfields



Series: lights, camera, action! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M, actor!jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfields/pseuds/goldenfields
Summary: “Do we have to make out in public again or what?”“I mean, if that’s what you would prefer to do, then I don’t mind.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: lights, camera, action! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Take 1

**Author's Note:**

> prologue. 
> 
> (this is a part of a series!)

It started like this. A picture was published over the weekend by some well known news outlet known for exposing celebrity couples. Really, how bad could it be, right? So long as he’s not involved, Taeyong would just move on and go do his own thing. Not that he’s a prominent figure in the industry anyway. He doesn’t have to worry about shit like getting roped into a _dating scandal_ anytime soon because people barely pay any attention to him.

Well, here’s the thing. Despite not being a well known public figure yet, his job still requires him to interact with numerous people who _definitely_ have a presence within the industry. When he was offered to produce Kim Doyoung’s new track, he immediately grabbed the opportunity. I mean, who wouldn’t, right? It’s Kim Doyoung! It would help boost his own career if his name gets plastered onto the soloist’s album as one of the producers. It’s a win-win situation for the both of them! But then of course, he had to fucking screw everything up by going to that goddamned house party he was invited to. They’re not even college students anymore! They’re nearing their 30s for fuck’s sake!

One thing led to another. There was alcohol present, he got wasted out of his mind, and eventually, he found himself caged in some random guy’s arms by the end of the night. In his defense, he’s a lightweight! He wasn’t expecting to get drunk _that_ easily. And hey, can you blame him? He was given the chance to make out with _the Jung Jaehyun_ at someone’s rooftop on a cold Saturday night! He doesn’t have work the next day anyway, so why not?

See, that’s where it all went wrong. He definitely should not have kissed him.

“Noona! Noona, listen,” Taeyong leans against the table, splaying his arms in front as he tries to get the company director’s attention. “Why can’t his agency just deny it? His face wasn’t even seen in the photo! We could all just move on and pretend that it never happened!”

“Taeyong, please be quiet,” Boa sighs and starts pinching the bridge of her nose. “I need to discuss with you about a different matter.”

“About what?”

“Jung Jaehyun-“

“Him again?” Taeyong groans. He plants his face onto the table and starts to mutter about the highly acclaimed actor. What’s with him, anyway? He could have just told his agency to deny the rumors right off the bat. Why does he need to prolong the issue? It doesn’t even make any sense!

“His agency reached out and offered a proposal, Taeyong.”

Taeyong lifts his head to stare at her. “Noona, I really respect you and the work you put into your career, but why, and I repeat, why do I still need to associate myself with him?”

Boah looks at him sternly and raises an eyebrow. “In case you are forgetting, Taeyong, you also have a part in this problem. You kow how notorious his paparazzis are!”

Taeyong raises his hands in defense and says, “I was drunk.”

“That’s besides the point! What I’m trying to say here is, you’re still a rookie in the industry, and you should have known better than to make out with him on broad daylight. If you want to give your name a boost, the offer they have for you might just help.”

“And that is?”

“Both parties will admit to the speculations and you two will have to act as a couple for a period of time.”

“Noona!”

Absurd. It was truly absurd. Taeyong thinks it’s pure and utter bullshit when he heard about it, but he is also painfully aware of how the industry works behind the scenes that the idea eventually did not sound too bad after a short while of trying to get himself acquainted with it. And besides, who is he to complain? The whole nation now thinks he’s dating Jung Jaehyun, and as much as he _sort of_ despises the attention, he is finally starting to gain momentum on his career as a producer.

“So...”

“So,” Taeyong shifts on his seat, the office chair squeaking under his weight. Jaehyun is smiling at him, and he finds that he wants to wipe that stupid smile away from his face, “it’s nice to, uhm, formally meet you.”

“Likewise,” Jaehyun’s grin grows wider. Taeyong shifts against his seat once again, and he notices that Jung Jaehyun looks a bit more different in real life than he does on the big screen. Nice eye shape, pretty nose, decent sized lips, and his _dimples._ Goddamn, those dimples are fucking insane. It’s no wonder the nation goes ape shit whenever he releases a new drama or movie. Everything about him is so pleasing to the eyes!

“How are we going to do this again?” Taeyong furrows his eyebrows. “Sorry, I’m still kind of lost with this whole... thing.”

“It’s alright, hyung,” Jaehyun chuckles. Taeyong’s fingers start to twitch. “We just have to pretend. You know, the simple stuff.”

Taeyong snorts at that. _Simple?_

“Do we have to make out in public again or what?”

“I mean, if that’s what you would prefer to do, then I don’t mind.”

Taeyong mutters a curse, feeling his cheeks grow warmer at the statement, and Jung Jaehyun has the audacity to laugh at him. Damn that good looking guy and his stupid dimples and eyesmile. How is he supposed to survive this?

“No, thanks,” Taeyong frowns at him. “I’d rather keep it, uh, lowkey.”

“Then, that’s fine with me as well.”

“What about you? What do you want to do?”

Jaehyun shrugs nonchalantly. “Anything. As long as it keeps the people talking. I have an upcoming movie soon, and it’d be nice if the media frenzy would continue until then. The general public’s curiosity could fuel my project, and it would also boost both of our careers.”

“Wow, you’re really good at this,” Taeyong tells him, earning a chuckle from the actor.

“It’s what we do, hyung,” Jaehyun grins.

It started like that. A picture captured from a drunken night that sent the media into a frenzy, followed by disastrous meetings that only ended with nothing but Taeyong being reduced into a puddle of whining mess and Jaehyun, well, he seems to be doing alright. That, or he’s just really great at acting. Actually, he’s almost too great at it, because by the time their first week as a “couple” passed, Taeyong already feels like he’s got more to lose between the two of them.

Maybe it’s those fucking dimples.

“Smile for the camera, hyung,” Jaehyun whispers as he leans in. Taeyong swallows thickly. Somewhere from across the street, a paparazzi is doing a _really_ weak job at hiding.

“I hate you.”

When the pictures were published the next day, all Taeyong could think of was the fact that he cannot wait to feel Jaehyun’s lips on his again.

Damn those dimples!

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @yzhangml
> 
> please let me know what you think in the comments! thank you ♡


End file.
